


Yang One-Shot Long!

by LionXiaoLong



Category: RWBY
Genre: Lion Faunas Yang, Multi, One-Shot Series, Robot Armed Yang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionXiaoLong/pseuds/LionXiaoLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of One-shot's of a Lion Faunas Yang Xiao Long. Contain's multiple pairings, Au's and so on. Chapter 1: Weiss is going to be late for work if she doesn't wake up soon, lucky she has a playful lioness of a girlfriend to wake her up. though Yang could of chosen a more mature approach to this situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Freezerburn (Yang x Weiss)

Prompt: Person A is oversleeping, so Person B is jumping on them, stealing their blanket and it leads into a hunt with yelling and cursing (Person A) and a lot of laughing (Person B). It ends with both of them on the floor, making out and being even more late.

Weiss was having a very nice sleep which included a very pleasant dream. Involving a certain golden haired lion faunas who was currently watching her sleep contemplating how she would wake the heiress.

Her lion ears twitched as she figured out her plan. She smirked and sensually crawled up her partners body to whisper in their ear softly.

"Weiss" she said in a low sexual voice. A voice she knows Weiss just loves. Weiss moans in her sleep at the sound of Yang's voice.

Yang's lion tail swayed as she thought carefully about her next move. Either way she would have any angry Girlfriend but that's a risk she was willing to take.

Yang yelled "Time to get up" at the top of her lungs as she grabbed ahold of the sheets and pulled as she jumped off of the sleeping heiress. To Yang's misfortune the heiress had wrapped herself tightly and her pulling resulted in Weiss rolling off the bed and landing face first into the floor.

There was an ominous silence as yang stood there with horror written all over her face. The heiress laid there for awhile in till there was a muffled voice.

"Yang"

"Yes love" yang said in the most innocent voice she could muster.

Weiss got up and the look on her face was absolute rage. Yang dropped the blankets and ran. Weiss gave chase but seeing how she was still have asleep she forgot about the fallen blanket which caused her to trip and fall. Yang started to laugh because of her faunas hearing she heard the oof that Weiss made when she fell causing her to imagine the scene. That just made Weiss angrier.

Weiss chased the laughing lioness to the kitchen yelling profanities out of frustration. The pair continued this till the reached the living area when yang slipped on a cushion that was on the ground. Weiss saw her chance and got on top of the faunas pinning her hands to the floor.

"You know if you wanted sexy times all you had to do was ask." Yang says smirking as she tried to flirt her way out. Yang knew she could easily turn the tables at any moment being stronger then her mate, but she loved being playful and let it slide for now.

Weiss saw the smirk and continued to glare at the lioness. "Tell me Yang, why did you wake me up, I know you, you'll usually stay cuddling me till I wake up on my own so why?"

Yang pouted slightly. "You have work in an hour, I was being good so you don't miss it." Yang said in a sulking voice.

Weiss sighed. She knew her faunas partner was just trying to help her in her own unique way. Even if that way involved annoyance.

Yang was looking away feeling kind of sad she didn't mean to make Weiss this upset, she just wanted to be helpful.

Weiss turned yang's face to look her in the eyes as she slowly leans in to peck the lion faunas on the lips. As Weiss pulls away there is a blush on both of there faces as Weiss whispers "next time be more gentle" yang smiles at this and leans in for another kiss.

This kiss was much longer then the first one and was slow and passionate. Weiss moved her hands from pinning yang's own arms to holding her gently by the hips. Yang moved her now free arms to around weiss's shoulders so she could pull her in closer.

Weiss licked yang's bottom lip asking for entrance. Which Yang allowed with a soft moan. There tongues battle for dominance. Weiss moved her hands to under yang's tank top and started to play with the bare breasts hidden underneath. Yang moans in the kiss losing the battle.

Weiss smirks slightly into the kiss. She loves this side of yang, everyone would assume yang tops all the time but in actuality she is quite submissive when it comes to bedroom activities.

Weiss slowly moves downwards kissing along the lionesses neck as she pinches the nipples under the shirt gently causing Yang to let a half moan half roar in pleasure.

Yang moves her head back a bit to give Weiss more room to work. This gave Yang a perfect view of the cloak reminding her of the reason she woke her lover in the first place. Yang tries to sit up but Weiss is making that a bit of a challenge for her. Yang managed to try and speak moaning slightly. "Work...late."

Weiss sit's up looking very confused at first. As yang tried to catch her breath from the stimulation.

Then a spark of remembrance entered Weiss as she gets up in a panic to get dressed and leave. Yang sighed in relief and a bit of disappointment. She wished to continue their ahem activities but this had to be done. yang sighs quietly "oh well... I'll just get her back tonight for this"

Weiss came back into the living room fully dressed in her uniform all ready for a day at the office at SDC. She huffed an annoyed sigh. "Well are you going to lay there all day, or are you going to come to the door and see me off?"

"I don't know I'm pretty comfy right now" yang says back sporting a cheeky grin on her face.

"Yang" Weiss says in an annoyed tone.

"Alright I'm up" yang says quickly as she got up and headed to her lover.

"I'll see you when you get home from work okay" yang says softly kissing Weiss. "I'll even have dinner ready and everything"

Weiss sigh's in contentment. " I love you yang but please don't cook, you remember what happened last time don't you?" She says as a warning.

"Alright, I love you too" yang says seeing Weiss to her car. "Be safe and I'll see you tonight"

-later-

Weiss has finished work and is driving home. That is when she arrived she saw fireman and a house still in flames with a guilty lioness waving at her as she parked.

"I told you not to cook"

-the end-

This little one-shot I've actually been working on for a few months I'm finally finished it. I saw that prompt a long time ago and had been working on this on and off.

If you would like to see more one-shots staring a lion faunas yang leave a review. Any kind of prompt or paring is welcome as well. Now I can't write very well yet but I'm hoping this will help me also I can say no to a request if I feel I'm not experienced enough for the task.

I hope you all enjoyed.


	2. Dating Sisters??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Weiss telling Yang her and Ruby just started dating while Yang tells Weiss she just started dating Winter. They both reveal it at the same time. –Asked by AntonSlavik020 on AO3
> 
> Here is the long awaited prompt hope you enjoy ^^
> 
> Now on With the Story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((This Chapter will contain Yuri, White Rose and Winter Dragon(I don't know what the ship is called for Winter and Yang that just sounds really cool, well in this case I guess it would be Winter Lion XD)
> 
> Set 4 Years after Canon Series.
> 
> Weiss and Yang are: 21
> 
> Ruby is 19
> 
> And Winter is 28

Sister Dating (Title is a WIP)

In an Atlas Military airship way up in the sky a blonde lion faunas sits silently checking over her mechanical right arm to see if it needs any maitance done. You see after the events that caused the fall of beacon and vale, Yang lost her right arm during this. She was in a deep depression for almost a year till Weiss was able to get into contact with her telling her to go to atlas and get a robot arm, she was sure that general Ironwood would help her obtain one. He did on one condition she helps him with the threat that is to come and become in his own words a temporary soldier of the atlesian army. Yang agreed so she could get out there and do something. She was put under the watch of Winter Schnee, at first there relationship was merely professional, but after a while Yang started to become more like herself again she was playful but serious when she needed to be. After an about two years they were the best of friends and a few months later their relationship became much more intimate. Though with the threat of Slalem gone thanks to her little sister Ruby. Yang had no need to stay with the army she was free to go as they say, though she has chosen to stay for a while longer.

Yang curses under her breath as she sees some damage done to her arm. How she was going to explain this one to her lover she will never know. Yang sighs quietly her lion ears dropping with her mood that is in till she gets a bright idea her ears pop up again. That's right Ruby is in atlas visiting Weiss this week, she knows how to fix mechanical things. Yang start's texting Ruby on her scroll.

Yang: [Hey, Sis are you free in about an hour I need your help with something really important.]

Ruby: [Hey, Yeah I'm free, what's up?]

Yang: [I need help fixing my arm and you're the best person I know for the job. You up for it?]

Ruby: [Yeah it's all good I'll just warn Weiss you're coming over, See you soon. ^^]

Yang: [See ya in a bit.]

Yang puts away her scroll and lets out a relived sigh she might be able to get it fixed up without causing Winter to get to worried about her going out on hunts on her own.

-At the Weiss Residence—

Ruby just finished texting Yang she has a smile on her face at the thought of seeing her sis again it has been awhile since they hanged out she went into the bedroom to try and find Weiss only to hear the shower turn on. Ruby got a cheeky grin on her face and went towards her unsuspecting partner. Let's just say the shower went longer than expected and Ruby forgot to inform Weiss about Yang's visit.

-An hour later—

*Knock Knock*

Weiss and Ruby were cuddling on the couch watching some random channel on tv when they heard a knock on the door. Weiss was confused and a little annoyed at the interruption anyone could tell with the scowl the heiress currently had. Ruby Jumped up having just remembered the important detail.

"Oh, that's right, Yang's coming over." Ruby says getting up to go to the door.

Weiss stood up with her, "and you only just remembered now?"

"Well I was kind of occupied' Ruby replies with a devilish grin and a wink.

Weiss blushes "dolt" she mumbles quietly in her embarrassment.

Ruby opens the door to see her tall lioness sister. She hugs her "It's so good to see you sis."

"Good to see you too Rubes," Yang says hugging her back.

Ruby gets serious when they pull apart. "alright show me your arm."

Yang gulps slightly she shows her arm to her sister.

Ruby has a quick look over. She sighs "Yang, there are claw marks, were you being reckless in a fight again."

Yang looks sheepish "Maybe, you know I don't mean too, it just happens,"

Ruby sighs "go have a seat at the table I'll go hind my tool kit."

Ruby goes off into a room while yang sit's down at the dining room table Weiss following behind her taking a seat of her own.

There was a bit of awkward silence both of them not knowing exactly what to say to each other, Ruby returned to the two with her repair kit, she usually uses it on crescent rose so she takes it everywhere. She started to take apart her sisters arm to see if there is any internal damage. It was only a loose wire an easy fix for the prodigy huntress. As she started working on it Weiss and Yang started up some small talk with each other. Basically catching up on everything that's happened to them so far, Ruby was a little annoyed that Weiss didn't mention anything about them, but doesn't bring it up she will let her partner decide the right time to inform the lioness. Ruby fishes with the internal repairs and puts everything together again she excuses herself saying she needs to pick up some things to do the external repairs and heads out leaving the heiress and the lioness alone.

Weiss picks up on something that Ruby hadn't earlier. "Yang." Weiss says getting the faunas attention. "Usually you'd be proud to have some new battle scars you wouldn't care for them so why do you want the marks fixed and erased from your arm?"

Yang sweat dropped she forgot Weiss was very observant just like her sister Winter. Yang was nervous till she noticed the marks on Weiss's pale neck and grinned evilly. "I'll tell you the reason Weiss, But in return you need to tell me why you have those hickey's on your neck."

Weiss blushed she hadn't thought of covering them up she was so busted. Wait Weiss had an idea, "fine but we have to say it at the same time on the count of three." Weiss says thinking that if they both say it Yang won't hear her answer over her booming voice.

"deal" Yang Agrees.

1…2…3 "I'm dating your sister" says both yang and Weiss at the same time. "wait….what?" again at the same time.

Yang then begins laughing "no wonder rubes hangs out here often. It all makes sense now."

Weiss smirks "soo… no wonder you decided to stay in atlas."

They both smile a mutual understanding and acceptance.

"I'm telling Winter why you're here." Weiss says smirking

"wait. No.." Yang's voice lost volume as Weiss dialed winter's number and the faunas heard the voice on the phone.

Let's just say Winter was mad at first but all was forgiven when the lioness started acting all adorable and trying to make purring sounds.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well that took me awhile but here it is. It took me awhile to try and think of a concept and I'm not used to writing chapters this long but it's all done. If anyone has anymore prompts send them my way I'm trying to improve my writing as well as entertain you all with these stories. See you next time ^^


End file.
